


[Podfic] On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness by Joolabee

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world is ending. Not fast, but slowly, like falling asleep with a fever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness by Joolabee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567464) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



> Please note that my first language isn't English. I do my best to be articulate and to pronounce words correctly, but please be kind and understanding.

[Listen Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9a7n4aj7nibwas6/On_the_Steadfast_Approach_of_an_Oncoming_Darkness.mp3)


End file.
